Breakfast Blast
If you're looking for Breakfast Blast, a holiday soft drink exclusive to Maple Mornings in Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, please visit this page. Breakfast Blast is a minigame in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Freezeria HD. During the minigame, the player blasts either Waffles, French Toast, or Pancakes. The more you win, the more breakfast you have to shoot, with the same number of bullets and rounds. Blast the pancakes fast to win the game and don't run out of bullets. It gets harder and harder to blast and you have less tries. Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Pickle Poster #Cookie Poster #Red Pattern Wall #Wild Card Poster #Sm. Lumberjack Table #Dark Red Carpet #Log Fence #Md. Lumberjack Table #Yellow Plaid Wall #Lg. Lumberjack Table #Waffle Table #Cherry Hardwood #Butterscotch Gum #Red Fireplace Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Breakfast_Blast_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Breakfast_Blast_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Breakfast_Blast_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Breakfast_Blast_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Breakfast_Blast_-_Prize_11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Breakfast Blast - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes #Pancake Poster Papa's Burgeria HD Prizes Gallery Breakfast BHD 1.png|1 Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Pancakeria Poster #Sm. Lumberjack Table #Rivet Belt #Western Shirt #Log Fence #Down Vest #Md. Lumberjack Table #Fancy Pants #Cherry Hardwood #Brown Bag #Cabin Wall #Lg. Lumberjack Table #Fur Cap #Red Fireplace Papa's Wingeria Prize Gallery Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (1).png|1 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (2).png|2 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (3).png|3 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (4).png|4 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (5).png|5 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (6).png|6 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (7).png|7 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (8).png|8 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (9).png|9 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (10).png|10 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (11).png|11 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (12).png|12 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (13).png|13 Papa's Wingeria Breakfast Blast (14).png|14 Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes #Captain Hat Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes Gallery Breakfast FHD 1.png|1 Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes #Tucked Stripe Polo #Denim Jeans # Luau Umbrella # Stack Poster #Striped Knit Hat # Luau Poster # Yellow Lattice #Plain Jacket # Pointsettia Box #Gold Zigzag Floor #Stitched Mocassins #Stripe Scarf # Electric Guitar Rare Prizes: * Lumberjack Log Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes Gallery Breakfast Blast PHD 1.png|1 Breakfast Blast PHD 2.png|2 Breakfast Blast 3.png|3 Breakfast Blast PHD 4.png|4 Breakfast Blast PHD 5.png|5 Breakfast Blast PHD 6.png|6 Breakfast Blast PHD 7.png|7 Breakfast Blast PHD 8.png|8 Breakfast Blast PHD 9.png|9 Breakfast Blast PHD 10.png|10 Breakfast Blast PHD 11.png|11 Breakfast Blast PHD 12.png|12 Breakfast Blast PHD 13.png|13 Breakfast Blast (Bronze).png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Trivia *In Pancakeria, The 13th prize is Butterscotch Gum. However, it can be bought in the furniture shop as well. *In Papa's Pancakeria, Cookie (when playing as Cooper) or Pickle (when playing as Prudence) will be seen walking around and will jump into the bush when the game starts, popping out of it when you miss a target. In Papa's Wingeria, Foodini replaces Cookie and Pickle as the one in the bush. *Waffles, Pancakes, and French Toast are used as targets. *This minigame is highly similar to the NES shooter game "Duck Hunt", in which either Cooper's cat or Prudence's dog Pickle act as the dog that mocks you for not shooting well. es: Breakfast Blast Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Freezeria HD